burninghellfandomcom-20200214-history
McMahon Kelly
McMahon Kelly (マクマホン・カリ, Makumahon Kari) is the pirate captain of the Red Skeleton Pirates, who are known for wreaking havoc over the European seas. He is also a Roar user, who kidnapped Catherine in hopes of sacrificing her in order to become an even more powerful Roar user. Appearance McMahon is an overweight man of average height with long curly hair. On top of his head he wears a large pirate captain's hat with feathers on it. He has a thin curly mustache reminiscent of Captain Hook's and wears cross-shaped earrings. He also wears a long coat and multiple belts. McMahon also uses a cane, due to missing his left leg which has been replaced with a wooden one. Personality He is selfish and cold person who does not care about others and will do anything to make his desires come true. He won't even hesitate to kill his own crew members if they show even a small indication of revolt. Plot McMahon was first seen arguing with one of his pirate crew members, who was disagreeing with what they are doing, since it can lead to their death. Seeing that the man wanting to leave his pirate crew, he used his power to blow him to pieces. He then ordered the rest of the men to continue doing their job. Later upon seeing that Juu and Han were about to obliterated his pirate crew, he dispatched Berry to deal with them, to whom he takes great pride as his his grandest creation. Upon seeing that they defeated Berry and realized he was already dead, he went to them telling that he was only alive because he was taking of his Roar power. He introduced himself, although both Han and Juu didn't understood him, then Juu proceed and cut off his arm, but due to Roar power, he was able to attach it back easily. He explained what Roar power is, and then using that same power, he created crustacean legs to come out from his back and attacked Juu and Han with them. As they fought him, they realized that they are at a disadvantage in the open, so they ran towards the ship, which surprised McMahon. He followed them on the ship, were he saw that Han has found Catherine. He demanded that they to return her to him, but Han threatened him that he will kill her if he continues to wreck the ship. That only angered McMahon more, who used even more Roar power and was able to take Catherine from Han. He explained how rare Catherine was and was about to sacrifice her to Roar power, but Han and Juu was able to free her. They both started to fight him and were moving as one, cutting his crustacean legs to pieces, they eventually cut him to pieces too. Left only as head, McMahon was still alive and tried to use his sharp tongue to kill Juu, but was stopped by Han. Little before he die, he told them that more Roar users will come looking for the girl and that will be their end. Power & Abilities McMahon is a Roar user, which grants him various abilities. Using the Roar power, he is capable of blowing a person to pieces. He is also capable of reanimating the dead so that they to continue to serve him in life, as he did with Berry. The power of his Roar also gives him regeneration abilities, as he was able to reattach his arm back after it was cut. His Roar power also gives him the power of creating big and long crab-like legs or other crustacean creature's arms/legs from the his back, which he uses to attack his opponents. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male